Tracey Sketchit Mouse Exterminator
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Oneshot. Tracey has his own extermination business. Then, Daisy calls for a job. Will he catch the mouse ? Read and find out. It's a handymanshipping fic.


Tracey Sketchit - Mouse Exterminator

* * *

_Yeah. Another oneshot. This is handyshipping - Tracey/Daisy. I understand there aren't that many of these on the choices. It sucks. So, this is Tracey's POV. And this is the first time I've done a POV of someone else. In this story, Tracey is an exterminator. And Joe is from that one episode in Kanto. I do not own pokemon - I wish I was a writer for it, though. Enjoy !

* * *

_

We're afraid of a lot of things. Cockroaches, giant squids. It's a tough world out there. For me, I face those fears. My main target - mice.

A young man of eighteen slicked back his greasy black hair with his fingers as he adjusted his light red headband. He was wearing a light green t - shirt, brown khaki shorts, and dirt brown sandals.

I live in Pallet Town with the greatest man alive - Professor Oak. It's a quiet town. I live for quiet. I'm originally from Valencia Island. I moved to Pallet Town a couple of years ago, after I traveled throughout the Orange Islands.

The name is Sketchit. Tracey Sketchit. I am eighteen years old. I doodle stuff, particularly pretty women. I do research. I once got chased by several Onix when I was a little kid, and I watch the political debates on CNN. I am more than a wimp, though.

I am a mouse exterminator.

I have always wanted to do something for my community. I became interested in exterminating when I shot a mouse accidentally in Viridian Forest. Since then, I've set up a shop in the lab - Exterminating T.J. You may be wondering where the J comes from. It's not my middle name.

Another young man of thirteen with brown hair and a nerdy clothes style walked in. " Hey, Tracey. Have we gotten any calls yet ? "

That's Joe. He used to be in Pokemon Tech, but instead he decided to compete for actual badges after he met Ash back in ' 97. It wasn't a very good idea. He got humiliated at the Indigo Plateau. Badly.

I met Joe at a carnival in Vermillion City a year ago. While so pleasantly engaged with eating cheese covered corn dogs, I told him about the extermination business. Now, Joe is a brainiac; he is also a wimp. He only has a Diglett, two Pidgey, two Rattata, and a Weepinbell that is Gothic. He took the job, though.And we make a very good team.

The other reason why I do this is to score chicks. I haven't been that successful. It seems like no girl wants to date a guy that touches rodents. Unlike me, though, Joe has a girlfriend. Her name is Giselle. They've been going steady for three years now. Giselle is this tall, purple haired, boisterous girl, and Joe is a short wimpy guy. Somehow, these two make up a very strong couple. I don't know why, but they do.

Anyway, let's get back to the story. It was around two in the afternoon. Joe had gotten here late - as usual. He asked if we had any calls coming in. I gave a frown. " No, Joe. We've been bone dry for the past two weeks. "

Joe gave a groan and banged his head on a nearby wooden desk. " This sucks. Nobody appreciates exterminators anymore. It's like people don't want a clean house ! "

" Yeah, " I said sadly. It was true. We had been losing business by something called mouse traps and vaccum cleaners.

Just then the phone started ringing. Joe and I dove for the black thing, wrestling each other until I finally ended up grabbing it. " Hello ? "

" Uh, hi. We need a exterminator. We have a mouse problem , " a voice said.

" Okay. Tracey Sketchit is on the case. "

" Tracey ? Cool ! This is, like, Daisy ! Like, thanks ! "

The phone hung up and I gave a broad grin. Joe scratched his head, and I grinned harder. " I'm going to the Waterflower house ! " I replied.

* * *

Daisy Waterflower is very hot. She is twenty - five. I took the case because I like her. And she does, too. Unlike her, though, I was nervous to say my feelings.

When I parked in the driveway with my purple colored Honda, Daisy was waiting for me. She had long fluffy blonde hair. Her green - blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. She was wearing a lime green tank top and a jean miniskirt. My friend and her sister Misty calls her a ditzy slut sometimes. I call her a goddess like cheerleader. She smiled. " Uh, the mouse is in the kitchen, Tracey. Can you get it out ? "

" Yeah. That's my job. "

I went inside the house. Believe it or not, the Waterflower family is loaded. They are very rich. The kitchen was very spacious. The perfect spot for a mouse to hide out in.

So I checked the cabinets and stumbled upon something. It was a four foot Empoleon. I scratched my head and sweatdropped. " How the hell did Daisy think this was a mouse ? " I thought.

The Empoleon used water gun on me and I shrugged. This was my typical luck. Even though he wasn't a rodent, I was still getting paid for the job, so I loaded up my shotgun and killed the bastard.

" It's been killed ! " I shouted.

Daisy came in and kissed me on the cheek. " My hero. Like, thanks."

" No problem. Tracey Sketchit will always be there for you. "

Daisy blushed and gave a sigh. " So... will you be my boyfriend, then ? "

" Hell, yeah ! Since I met you, it's been my dream ! "

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Then, Daisy suggested something. I will never forget what she said. " We're alone, Tracey. Wanna make out ? "

I started to sweat. " Uh, sure. "

She pulled my hand and we made love on her couch. Just making out - nothing more. I may be eighteen, but I still am not ready. I won't bore you with details.

It's been a week since then. I'm dating Daisy now. She isn't as ditzy as I had thought, either. Or slutty.

So why did I tell my story ? Well, to show that even mouse exterminators can score. And you people in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh may not like me. Well - you suck. Especially you, Brock. I freaking hate you. And Ash. You're a man whore. Be tolerant of me ! Or prepare the wrath of shotguns.

End

* * *

_That last part was on Tracey's part. Let's say he was on the pokenon equivalent of Oprah or something. He was intending this part for Ash and Brock. Okay. There is a purple button called submit review. You can use it if you want to. If not, I don't care. Just a suggestion. All right. Bye. _


End file.
